


Ba-Bad Romance

by deeniebee28



Series: Ba-Bad Romance [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-01
Updated: 2012-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-30 11:18:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deeniebee28/pseuds/deeniebee28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a prompt on the Glee Kink Meme Prompt Post #12: Dave catches Kurt alone in his Lady Gaga outfit and gets personally affronted about said outfit. Warnings/Triggers: DubCon, Use of Gay Slurs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ba-Bad Romance

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings/Triggers: DubCon, Use of Gay Slurs

Kurt isn't really sure how he ended up here naked on the floor of the boys’ bathroom and quite frankly he can't seem to care at the moment. His wrists are being roughly pinned above his head with one large hand, while the other is currently utilizing two lotion covered fingers to scissor and fuck Kurt's hole with a concentrated effort to hit his prostate as many times as they can. The rough stimulation is making Kurt moan brokenly and feeling as if he's going to come any minute. And then, as if his subconscious knows that he wants this to last longer then 5 minutes, the how of why he's being finger fucked by Karofsky of all people on the floor of the bathroom flashes behind his closed eyes.

~DKKH~

It was finally the day of his and the glee girls' Lady Gaga performance. They had nailed it of course and now he was just going to use the bathroom down the hall from the auditorium before heading home. The hallway was quiet compared to its usual rush of students talking and lockers banging, only the sound of his messenger bag swinging across his costume can be heard. Pushing the door inward, Kurt steps through only to wish he could go out just as quickly because standing in front of him is David Karofsky. Karofsky takes one look at him and sneers, mouth opening to let loose a sort of low growl, "Well look if it isn't Fancy."

"S-sorry, I'll just be leaving then" Kurt says hurriedly, spinning on his high silver heels and hoping against hope that he'll just let him leave. No such luck as he feels his wig being ripped from his head. Spinning back around, he looks at Karofsky with loathing. "What the hell, Neanderthal?"

"That was one faggy looking wig Hummel," he says smirking. "I was just helping you out by getting rid of it. After all, we wouldn't want you to get beat up because of such a thing now would we."

Shaking with fury, Kurt steps in closer to Karofsky. "Oh really, and just who would be the one to do that, huh? Certainly not you, seeing as how you just like to chatter away and scratch when the mood strikes, go join your other jock primates and leave me alone!"

"Back off, Hummel. You know you make me sick, parading around here like you're the shit in your girly ass clothes. Are you trying to get the entire guy population of McKinley to think you're a girl? Maybe you think that would get Hudson to finally notice you as more then a fucking annoyance, hmmm. Yeah, I bet that's the reason you do it, so Hudson will think you're a girl and decide he wants to date you." Karofsky looks satisfied with himself, as if he just figured out a difficult mystery.

Kurt simply stares back, a bit shocked at first, then that shock wears off as quickly as it came. Dropping his bag to the floor, the contents spilling out, he steps even closer to Karofsky and proceeds to let loose a rant that has been kept back for far too long. "Are you stoned? Of course, I'M NOT A FUCKING GIRL! Nor do I want to be seen as one either! I'm sorry that your pea sized Simian Hominidae brain can't seem to separate me from my fabulous clothing choices, but rest assured I'm all male under here!" Kurt seeming unaware of doing so has pulled down the zipper he installed in his costume and peeled the silver creation off his body during said rant.

Dave stares at Hummel, the latter's chest heaving with emotion from letting all his frustrations out. He continues staring as a bead of sweat slowly rolls down a surprisingly defined upper body. He licks his lower lip before realizing that he's staring and goes from stunned to pissed in point five seconds flat, because he does not want to be attracted to the boy in front of him. It seems hopeless when presented with just how undeniably hot Kurt is without the overly designed clothes covering him, so he does what he always does when faced with something he doesn't want to admit to, he lashes out. "Really homo, cause I think you’re still dressed in some sparkly ass shit. And only a girl wears heels dude" he states gesturing to the tights and boot-like platforms Kurt's still clad in.

"Oh, is that all that's keeping you from realizing my gender Karofsky? Well then, can't have that can we. And don't call me dude!" Kurt angrily rips off the platforms. He proceeds to the tights, but then missteps when pulling them off and crashes none too lightly into Karofsky. The momentum causes them to crash to the floor, Kurt on top and chest-to-chest.

Dave panics and pushes Hummel off of him. Sitting up, he leans over to the lithe boy and practically spits "What the hell, Fancy! Are you trying to hit on me now? Hudson's rejection not enough for you or somethin'?"

Kurt goes red in the face and just as heatedly replies back "Sorry you _en sueur singe _, but your not my type! Get over yourself!"__

Dave stares, he didn't understand the beginning of what Hummel said, but wonders why in the world he's a bit hurt by the rest of the statement. Then, anger clouds his mind and he acts without thinking by grabbing Hummel's face and kissing him roughly. His mind seems to slow down and Dave can't believe he's finally doing what he's always thought about in the safety of the night. The lips beneath his are soft, as is the skin under his fingertips. Dave's mind catches up with him when he hears a soft moan that's not his own. Pulling back he stares into Kurt's' eyes. He never could tell just what color they were, right now they seem like bottomless pools of blue and he finds himself unwittingly sinking into them. Shaking his head, he looks Kurt over and notices the flush to the chest, the shaky breath, and parted swollen lips. Crooking an eyebrow upward he drawls, "Really, 'cause your looking and sounding like I might be your type after all."

Kurt, coming out of the kiss-fueled haze, lets out an enraged screech and swings a fist back to hit Karofsky. Only it never connects as Dave catches the hand mid swing and yanks downward causing Kurt to once more tumble into him. That's when they just start grappling- rolling all over the floor and trying to get as many jabs and hits in as they can.

Dave catches Kurt in the shin with a kick and Kurt lands an elbow to Karofsky's stomach. Recovering Dave manages to capture Kurt's wrists above his head and pin him by settling his weight on the other boys' body. Harsh breaths echo in the bathroom as they both try to get their breathing under control. That's when Kurt realizes he's sporting a half hard erection and that he needs to get out from under Karofsky as soon as possible, preferably _before_ he notices!

Alas, luck just does not seem to be going Kurt's way this day, because Karofsky is leering at him and then after shifting both wrists to one hand, palms his erection. Rubbing the still firming cock, he says, "I'd say your interested Hummel, really interested." Kurt starts struggling because no, this is just not happening. Not with Karofsky and certainly not on the floor of the boys bathroom! In the process he bucks his hips upward...and encounters Karofsky's own erection. Eyes widening he stares at Karofsky's face and freezes.

Dave starts panicking again. Seeing Kurt about to open his mouth and say something, he crashes his lips once again to the other boys'. Only this time the kiss is desperate, with a tinge of anger at himself for wanting it. He's rough and Kurt decides to answer that roughness by biting Karofsky’s lower lip. But instead of extreme anger like Kurt was expecting, he hears a pained moan and then increased pressure from the hand still on his cock. Said hand starts rubbing, and suddenly Kurt feels himself bucking into that hand just wanting more pressure, more anything really.

Dave can hardly contain his frustration and anger realizing he's very much turned on by this- kissing another boy, rubbing his cock, and a certain level of pride when Kurt's hips start rolling upward to increase the pressure caused by his hand. Pulling away from the kiss he starts a litany of dirty talk, thinking it will cause Kurt to be outraged and then they can stop this before it gets too far. "Yeah, you want this don't you? You little slut, you can't get enough of me rubbing you off. Bet you want me to jerk you off huh? Yeah I think that's what you want, isn't it Hummel?"

He pauses, waiting for Kurt to push him off and storm out of there. Instead, Kurt moans again and continues thrusting up into Dave's hand. Stunned and shocked that Kurt didn't do what he expected, he decides he'll have to push him further and mental nods to himself, he coats his hand in saliva and then plunges said hand into Kurt's underwear. Picking up where he left off he continues in burst of fury "Yeah that's right, I'm going to make you come Hummel. I'm going to give you exactly what you're moaning for!"

The saliva on his palm is just enough lubrication. He can tell Kurt will be feeling it tomorrow though if they don't stop soon. However, it would seem Kurt likes it a bit rough because he responds by arching upward into him and with his wrists still pinned it's all he can do really. Dave continues pumping Kurt, all the while thinking _Fuck me I am so screwed_ , because he wants whatever this is turning out to be and he doesn't care about the repercussions, not anymore. He releases Kurt’s cock, which in turn wrings a harsh moan from him.

"You know Hummel, I think you want more then just a hand job don't you? Your body's practically begging for it!" Dave rips the underwear from Kurt's body, trailing his fingers down the sensitized cock to his balls, which he starts fondling.

Kurt, who had been getting his focus back now that Karofsky's hand has left his cock, whines at the handling and gives a vicious tug to Karofsky's hair. Of course never one to miss an opportunity he slides his hands to frame Karofsky's face and kisses him, all teeth and tongue, fierce in his need to give back a little of his own. Positive he now has his attention, Kurt shifts his hands to Karofsky’s back pulling up his shirt and trying to get it over his head. Slapping him on the arm he says "Shirt. Off. Now." punctuating each word with a nip to Karofsky’s lower lip.

Dave drags his hand away and removes the shirt, tossing it somewhere behind him. He goes back to Kurt’s cock, doing a single pump to spread more pre-come he sees leaking from the tip. Then strokes a finger down Kurt’s perineum and over his hole circling once, before following the same path back up. Dave does this several times and feels a shudder go through the body beneath his, as strong arms wrap around him to his back, where Dave then feels...nails digging in and scoring his skin. "What the hell dude?"

"You're teasing me and I'm not liking it. And DON'T call me dude! " Kurt snaps.

"Oh really, that's teasing is it?" Suddenly glad he's watched gay porn on his computer in the dead of night, Dave glances around and spying a lotion bottle on the floor he grabs it, flicks the cap open and coats his fingers in it. "You really have no idea DUDE, but your about to," he sneers before circling that puckered flesh once again after pushing Kurt's legs up against his chest and holding them there.

Dave continues to circle Kurt's hole watching it clench and release. He pushes one finger in slowly, because as much as Dave's enjoying the rough and tumble of this, he knows if he wants Kurt to agree to being fucked today, he's going to have to try to make this feel good for the most part. Pumping his finger in and out, watching that greedy hole tighten as if it doesn't want to let go, Dave can't help the moan that rips from his throat. After a bit of time and feeling the ring of muscles relax some, he adds the second finger and hears a whoosh of breath from Kurt beneath him. He continues even though he knows it must burn a little, Kurt will just have to adjust. Gathering Kurt’s wrists Dave pins them above his head again. Picking up the pace once Dave feels the ring relax further, he tries angling his fingers to see if he can hit the prostate. When Kurt's whole body jerks and he lets loose a muttered "Fuck!" Dave knows he's found it. He adds the third finger and speeds up some more alternating between scissoring and finger fucking Kurt's hole while making sure to keep hitting that spot. He's reveling in the trembling that has taken over Kurt’s body.

~DKKH~

Kurt comes out of the memory as Karofsky strokes across that bundle of nerves once more and he pushes back on those fingers. "Will you just do it already, Neanderthal," he snipes.

Dave, also tired of the teasing, wastes no time in releasing Kurt's wrists and pulling out his own flushed cock. He strokes the head with a little twist and spreads the pre-come around making sure to cover every inch. Dave grabs the lotion once more and does a single coat over his cock. Kurt can feel his eyes widen slightly at the size of said cock, because who knew Karofsky was packing that beneath his shapeless jeans and over-sized Letterman.

Kurt hooks his hands behind knees, lifting and spreading his legs wide.

Dave, gazing down at Kurt below him, can't help but to notice that he really is fuckin' beautiful all spread out like that and it kinda pisses him off, cause who the hell is Kurt anyways to look so damn perfect all the time. A soft huff of breath later and he's buried balls deep in Kurt’s ass and god, but he's tight. Dave refuses to worry about that and starts to move with strong strokes into Kurt beneath him. He lets all his frustration show in his movements, the snapping of his hips and the almost vice like grip he has on Kurt's hips which is sure to leave bruises in the morning, only he can't bring himself to care at the moment.

Kurt, who hisses at the breach, is given no time to recover before David starts to pound into him. It's rough and burns slightly, but damn if it doesn't make him want to be fucked just that much harder. Pulling David down by his hair (wow, it's softer then it looks) Kurt attacks his neck, sucking up a mark on his skin. _Ha_ , he thinks, _let Hamhock explain that one to his parents._ He continues to nip and then lick at intervals down to David's nipple, where he circles it with his tongue before biting down. David jerks at the feel of teeth and Kurt grins wickedly before moving to the other to give it the same treatment. He's alternately squeezing David’s firm ass and scoring it with his nails. Kurt can feel the need coiling in him ready for release causing him to groan low in his throat.

Dave hears Kurt groan under him and he has to bit back a moan of his own. As it is he's flushed and sweaty, feeling as though he's going to come apart any minute. Panting, he gets out "So, not your type huh Hummel? Seems to me your pretty close to coming. I did say I was going to make you come didn't I you little slut." Wrapping a hand around Kurt’s cock he strokes down and then on the up sweep twists a little once he reaches the flared head. Dave knows it's not long now, Kurt is making these mewling noises and the trembling is getting worse. He feels his orgasm start to crash over him and speeds up his thrusts, hoping Kurt will come with him if only so he doesn't have to hear him bitch afterwards.

Kurt is so close, then David starts to talk, and dammit his voice is low and gravelly with need. Kurt vaguely hears something about "not his type" and "coming", but he's really focused on the tone and how it can arrow a streak of pure unadulterated lust straight to his cock. It's at that point that David speeds up his thrusting and Kurt starts unraveling because he can feel David’s cock pulse. One stroke, two... then with a breathy moan, David's hand and Kurt's stomach are coated in his come.

_Holy Mary Mother of God_ , Dave thinks to himself, _that was...fuckin' unbelievable_. He carefully pulls out of Kurt, because now that he's thinking a little more sanely, he realizes that Kurt is gonna be sore tomorrow, lotion non-withstanding. Wincing a little as his back shifts he realizes he'll be feeling it too. "Damn Hummel, didn't think you'd be a scratcher." Dave promptly freezes when he's realized he said that out loud. Just a little apprehensively, he looks at Kurt.

Kurt keeps telling himself, _just breathe_. He feels as though he just ran a 100-yard dash, but he's completely confused as to why he feels like it was a victory. Kurt squeezes his eyes shut as David pulls out. _Damn, tomorrow's walking to and from classes is going to be interesting_ , he muses. Kurt's contemplating just what to say to David now that he's calmed down some. Of course David just has to open his mouth and ruin it. "Really Karofsky, your complaining about my scratching you, when I'll be walking funny for the next couple of days?"

Dave smirks looking pleased with himself "Yeah you will, huh?"

"Oh my god, what the hell was I thinking doing this with you?" Kurt starts to stand up and pull his clothes back on. "Do us both a favor Karofsky and don't mention this to me, ever. Better yet let's just ignore one another. I think we're even now, right?" He's walking towards the door when David speaks again.

"And if I don't want to forget?" Dave's looking at the floor and hoping he won't regret saying something. He hears Kurt spin around in those impossible heels and looks up locking eyes with those impossibly blue-green orbs.

Kurt looks at him with a mildly confused face, as if he doesn't know what to make of that. "Well then, you'll just have to prove that to me won't you," he states before spinning around and walking out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:  
> 6/13/12 Revised the story slightly for certain aspects I was not happy with in the long run.
> 
> Translation French to English: en sueur singe - sweaty ape
> 
> So this was not how I was expecting to end this, but it seems the boys had other ideas. And now I think I may have to contemplate a sequel.
> 
> Concrit welcome! I have a beta, but she's got some RL stuff going on and has yet to go over this story, so if you spot any grammar/spellings errors let me know and I'll fix them.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, if I did Dave would have been back on the show at the beginning of Season 3.


End file.
